Sarah Starr
Early Years ''' Sarah was born on Taris and grew up in the lower-city. Her parents were very poor and her life as a child was mostly a constant struggle for survival. Her parents would scavange around the lower-city and undercity for food despite the dangers of gangs and Rakghouls. Eventually Sarah's father joined one of the gangs to help better provide for his family and for awhile they did somewhat better despite how little Sarah's father was able to see his family. One day Sarah was abruptly woken up by her parents to some urgent news. She wasn't told why or what for but her parents told her she had to leave Taris, as if her life depended on it. The young girl was very confused and nervous not wanting to leave her parents but after much arguement she was sent on a ship with a smuggler her parents had hired to take her to Nar Shadda to meet a relative who she would live with. '''Live and Survive Sarah arrived on Nar Shadda with the smuggler and he immediately sent her off on her own to wait for her relative. She had waited nervously for two days without seeing anyone or being approached by anyone. After the third day Sarah decided whoever was supposed to meet her wasn't coming so she left on her own. Being only ten years old she was very frightened and confused and didn't know what she was going to do. Luckily her parents had taught her about survival incase anything should happen to them on Taris and she was left alone, Sarah had first looked around in the smelly and loud city she was in for a place she could live. She came across an abandoned warehouse which was very messy but it was somewhat devoid of the foul stentch of the outside city. She managed to set up a shelter inside the warehouse with things she had scavanged outside the city and brought it back to the warehouse to set up appropriately. Sarah knew how to pick-pocket and also how to build things out of broken parts and scrap durosteel she found in near junkyards which she was able to sell to some cheap marketplaces to get money. As difficult as life was for the girl she managed to survive for years in the dangerous enviornment, she built weapons of her own out of the scrap she found and she continued to upgrade her living space inside the warehouse. No one really came near the old warehouse because of rumors that it was haunted, but Sarah never believed in such foolishness. Sarah sometimes would have trouble with local gangs and thugs but she did her best to avoid them, seeing they would only cause trouble for her. Soon though the local gangs started to take interest in teasing the young girl now 14. The harrassment got so far as one of the thugs trying to kiss her which she found completely unacceptable, she took her home-made dagger and slashed him across the eye. Naturally this angered the thugs and his friends and they started to chase her waving their melee weapons at her, lucky for Sarah they didn't seem to have any blasters. She ran all the way back to her warehouse hopping to lose them but they followed her all the way there. She locked the doors inside so they could not get in, but they merely waited outside for her to come out. She was locked inside hiding for a day before one of the thugs managed to somehow get inside and approach her. He attacked her with a vibroblade and Sarah raised her own home-made vibroblade in defense. It seemed Sarah had natural skill with a blade for she was able to block and parry the thugs attacks and disarm him pinning him to a wall. Unfortunately the other thugs followed him inside and charged at her which caused Sarah to flee. She ran into a vent which led outside the warehouse and she lost them, then began searching for a new place to live. Lifes Chances "What's a... Jedi?" -Sarah to Jedi Knight Dacken Grey After years of surviving Nar Shadda, Sarah had managed to live in the hostile enviornment for about six years making her sixteen. Life had been difficult as always, everyday was a struggle but she had been used to this for it had been so her entire life. Now that she was older and thanks to her natural skills with a blade she was able to fend off the petty thugs that she encountered. One day Sarah was hanging around in a small-time club that really had no security or anything, so being underage wasn't really an issue. She sat alone and drank just relaxing and trying to forget about life minding her own business when a local gang approached her. They started harrassing her telling her they had seen her around taking out some local thugs and they told her they wanted her to join their gang. Sarah quickly refused and told them to space off. The gang didn't take to kindly to this and pulled her out of her seat and pinned her to a wall, threatening her with her life saying that they "don't not take no for an answer." Sarah spit at the gang members face. He grunted and pulled out a dagger and raised it about to stab her when Sarah broke his hold on her and dodged it ducking around under him she pulled out her blade and stabbed him through the back, her first kill. The other gang members retorted by getting their own blades and attacked her. She parried and blocked their attacks, and attacked back. Impaling one thug through the chest and cutting off anothers arm. She turned to the gang leader and charged at him, but he surprisingly dodged her attacks and hit her in the torso repeatidly with a stun baton. She fell back onto a wall and looked as she was about to be shot by the leader who pulled out a blaster. As he fired someone leapt infront of her and light green glow appeared coming out of a hilt he was holding. She saw the blaster bolts bounce of the light and back to the gang leader, killing him. She then blacked out. She awoke sometime latter in a daze, she looked around the room she was in seeing an unfamiliar space. The room was white and she was in a comfortable bed, she looked out a window seeing the city she lived in. A man entered the room and explained how he rescued her from the thugs, Sarah was confused as to why someone would do this for her but she was far more interested in the green light she saw. He explained it was his 'Lightsaber' . Sarah wasn't familiar with the term which seemed to surprise the man, he told her he was a 'Jedi' and she also found this term unfamiliar. She asked him what it was, and it took sometime for him to explain it. After he told her everything, she seemed astonished, she had never encountered a being like a Jedi before. She was very curious of 'the Force' and wanted to know more, Dacken explained that he had been searching for a spark of force energy and told her that she was it's source. He told her she was able to learn about the Force and become a Jedi if she allowed him to take her to Coruscant for training, Sarah quickly agreed, eager to leave the poor excuse of a life she had on Nar Shadda. With that, Sarah left with him to become a Jedi. A New Life "One day I hope to become a great and powerful Jedi, to give my life new meaning like my parents wanted for me." -Sarah to Randall upon becoming a Jedi Initiate Sarah had loved her new life as in the order, she was amazed by Coruscant and Dantooine, the two planets she was allowed to stay at. She also found lfie inside the temples a vast improvement to the life she had on Taris and Nar Shadda. She also liked to spend time in the Archives and study all the different aspects of the force, several masters took interest in her hunger for knowledge with much enthusiasm. As much time as she spent in the archives, she spent an equal amount in training rooms practicing with a training saber. She was able to defeat most of her peers in sparrs and she even bested two Knights, Randall and Shendo. Randall would often help her out with her training and studying, he watched her train and looked after her, after awhile he started to seem like a father to her. Sarah also made several friends in her time as an initiate. She had become good friends with Etrius Waker, Randall, Vinigade Turik, Jezen Erano, and Bravil Rennd. Sarah and Bravil seemed to spend alot of time together, training, talking, or just simply hanging around the temple enjoying eachothers company. Bravil would often put on a flirty attitude around her and act like a complete stud, hitting on Sarah. Sarah always took this as mere childs play and laughed it off. Sometimes Bravil would be a little bit too flity, she felt like he really meant what he would say to her but she never really wanted to ask if he really felt like he had some kind of attachment to her. Sarah began to realize she was developing feelings for Bravil and wasn't sure wether or not she should ask him if how he felt, she kept feeling nervous and clumsy whenever he was around or when he talked to her. One day when they were relaxing having a drink in one of the temples cantinas, Sarah gathered up the courage to ask Bravil how he may have felt for her. After probing him for nearly a half an hour Bravil admitted he had a crush on her, and Sarah wasn't sure how to respond. Bravil took Sarah's hand and took her back to his room even as she protested. As soon as they entered away from private view, he kissed her passionately. Sarah completely surprised could think of nothing else but to kiss him back. After which Sarah was speechless, she merely stated she would see him later and left. She studied alone in the archive after the ordeal. After being alone for awhile she was approached by Bravil, and he asked her if they were now 'going out'. Sarah slowly nodded and confirmed their new relationship. The next day Sarah spoke to Randall about the relatonship she had formed with Bravil, and to her surprise Randall told him that romantic relationships were not permitted in the order. Sarah seemed dissapointed, she had quickly become exceptionally fond of Bravil. After leaving Randall she told Bravil that she had spoken to Randall about their relationship and relayed to him what he had told her. Bravil was also dissapointed and went to speak to Randall about it. Sarah waited for him in his room an hour before he returned. Bravil came up to her and told him he had deep feelings for her and wished to continue their relationship in secret, Sarah slowly and nervously agreed that she wanted to do the same so she and he continued seeing eachother in secret. Progressing "I proclaim you, Sarah Starr, as my Padawan Learner." -Councilor Jace Valin taking Sarah as his Padawan Sarah continued her daily training and studying regardless of her relationship with Bravil. All seemed normal and for a time no one suspected they were still together. Sarah and Bravil would continue to see eachother in public and in private when they wanted to be alone. Sarah was still able to impress other masters and knights with her exceptional skills with a blade. Sarah also had a talent for a certain force power called which was used for healing. She studied the particular ability and attempted to learn it on her own but to no avail. She knew she needed a master to continue her training, she saw nothing else she could learn at her current status. One day Sarah approached Randall after a training session and asked him if he would be able to take her as his Padawan. Randall told her he would have if he didn't already have one, he preferred to have one at a time. He also pointed out that Randall was a Jedi Investigator and Sarah was more suited as a Jedi Guardian and he wasn't the best choice for her. Although dissapointed she respected Randall's descision and continued her training until she found a master. She and Bravil continued to have private meetings to spend time with eachother and develop their relationship. Sarah had told Bravil that she and he were displaying too much public effection and that it would attract unwanted attention. She urged Bravil to try and control himself in her prescense and that she would do the same, he reluctantly agreed. She and Bravil had never done anything serious apart from kissing, although sometimes Bravil tried to progress their relationship rather quickly by becoming too intimate. Sarah advised against this, seeing as though she didn't think she was ready nor did she think she could control her emotions to that extent, once again Bravil reluctantly agreed to respect her descision. Sarah continued her basic training and studies hoping a master would approach her and request her as a Padawan, but it had not happened and Sarah was becoming weary and impatient. Bravil continued to assure her that soon she would be taken but she continued to grow more and more impatient. One day she was sparring in the dojo of the temple on Corellia, she had been sparring all day and defeated most of her opponents including a knight and many padawans, which was very rare at her status. This caught the attention of Councilor Jace Valin. He requested her to follow him to another dojo where he had her tested in dueling forms and some minor force powers. After passing the test and seemingly impressing him, he had told her he wanted to take her as his Padawan. Sarah became excited and overjoyed but quickly contained herself and bowed to her new master. She informed Bravil of the news and he embraced her in happyness for her, Sarah thanked him for having faith in her when she did not. Padawanship Sarah was very grateful for being the Padawan of a well respected councilor, and she found that she and her master had much in common, like their views of the force and on more personal views like love. She finally thought she would be able to adequately develop her skills under his tutorage. She learned the full form of Shii-Cho and proved to be very skilled in the form, she learned it quickly under her Jace and he seemed impressed. Sarah finally able to develop her skills and was able to press forward and learn the one force power she had been studying for months on end. Force Healing. After requesting this to Jace, he agreed and told her to meet with him for a training session. Jace sat down with her and pulled out a needle, Sarah then leapt up in fear for she had a natural phobia of needles. Jace seemed to find it very amusing as he laughed at her, Sarah sternly scolded him about it and told him it was a personal thing. Jace calmed down and continued to go on with the lesson, and after awhile he had taught her how to use the force to speed up the bodies natural healing process. Sarah had finally learned how to use Force Healing which had been her goal for two years. Brush With the Darkside "You... This is all your FAULT! You couldn't stand the thought of us being happy together becuase of your damn code! Well are you happy?! He's dead!" "Sarah, I realize you're in pain but you need to calm down and stop giving into the rage. There will be time to sort this out later, but now is not the time." "Just die." -Sarah and Randall while she's tainted by the darkside Two years passed and Sarah and Bravil's relationship was stronger then it had ever been. They had managed to form an emotional force bond, it's nature was oblivious to Sarah and it took her quite some time to learn how to use it to communicate with him. They had also unfortunately drawn some minor attention of Randall and Tyrian Artavious, whom she had had many debates about love and it's nature. She wasn't sure what had happened, but Bravil had some kind of breakdown after speaking with Tyrian and Randall. She saw him burst out of the temple in a suicidal condition. She had desperately confronted him and asked what had happened, Bravil told her that Tyrian said he would be exiled. Sarah was then enraged, she shouted at Randall telling him he didn't have the authority. Before he could respond, they were interuppted by a patrol of Republic troopers, they had said they were going to take Bravil into custody. Sarah demanded to know on what charges, and she was immediately threatened with a stun baton. This caused Bravil to ignite his saber in defense, but the troopers took it as an attack and fired on him. After a brief skirmish, he fled and Sarah chased after him trying to stop the fight. She found him behind the temple. Bravil was in a suicidal condition again and had a blaster to his head. Sarah desperately tried to comfort him and managed to pull the blaster away. He seemed to calm down but then Randall and a trooper had managed to catch up with them. All of a sudden Bravil looked to Sarah and confessed his love for her, then he ignited his lightsaber impaling himself seemingly killing himself. Sarah stood still in shock as he fell to the ground, she then collapsed onto his body in tears shouting 'No' over and over until the Republic troopers took him to in infirmary. She turned to Randall enrgaed and started blaming him for this, Randall calmly retorted by telling her that they would have time to sort this out later. Sarah suddenly and without warning attacked Randall with her saber as well as Bravil's. After a long duel, Randall had managed to disarm Sarah despite her strong veil. Sarah pleaded for Randall to kill her, claiming she had fallen to the darkside. Randall refused and told her she still had a future in the order and concvinced her to remain. She would later find out Bravil did not die from the severre wound and would recover in several weeks. Love Prevails "I do love you, with every ounce of my being and soul." -Sarah comfirms her love for Bravil Meridious While Bravil was recovering, Sarah had visited him frequently when she wasn't training with Jace. Jace had decided Sarah needed a break from training due to her encounter with the darkside, he left her at the temple to go on missions without her while she remained with Bravil. Sarah had told Jace about her relationship with Bravil feeling she was able to trust her master with her own life. Jace promised he would not reveal his knowledge of their relationship to the council so-long as she doesn't get pregnant, Sarah laughed it off and agreed. Sarah usually slept in the med-bay as long as Bravil was there recovering. When Bravil finally did recover they returned to spending most of their time together. Ever since she nearly lost Bravil, she had been trying to advance her relationship with him even further but really she wasn't sure how. One night Bravil felt they should talk about what happened before he was arrested. Sarah and Bravil sat in her room on her bed talking about the ordeal, she felt that her emotions had gotten the best of her and she did not wish for it to happen again. Bravil felt the same about his own, Sarah then offered that they would help eachother try to control their feelings. After settling that, she also asked Bravil about what he had said to her before he impaled himself, that he said he loved her. Bravil quickly retorted telling her it was true and that he loved her very much. Sarah was caught off-gaurd, she didn't know how she should respond. For the longest time she just starred at him, as if time and space itself had frozen. Finally she responded by telling him she did indeed love him. This led to the two of them spending an intimate night together. The next day Bravil left the order in the custody of the Republic, and Sarah was unsure wether or not she'd ever see him again. Battle on Dantooine "Good one Sarah!" "Thanks master!" -Jace complimenting Sarah as she breifly bests Sith Master Ja'neel Fiiyal When the Sith assaulted the temple on Dantooine, Sarah was present. As she heared the alarms ring she and her master enterred the main hall along with Grandmaster Kael Draskar and a few other Padawans. As the Dark Jedi entered the main hall, they ambushed them. Sarah had managed to best a sith master in a brief duel before being attacked by other Dark Jedi. The battle continued for hours and for awhile both the Jedi and Dark Jedi seemed to be in a stalemate. Things changed after the Jedi attempted to set up an ambush in the hanagar, it failed and several Jedi were severely wounded, others killed. Soon the Jedi's numbers dwindled and she was left alone with Jace, Kael, and a few other Jedi. Sarah managed to stay in the fight longer then the rest of the Padawans and Knights, for she was one of the last to fall before her own master and Kael. She was chased into the archives and was attacked by several Dark Jedi while she was alone. She fought bravely but was quickly bested by the more experieced Dark Jedi. She suffered a broken arm from the encounter and fled the scene, feeling she was no longer able to fight. As she was leaving her leg was cut deeply by another Dark Jedi's blade. She fell hard against the temples stone wall outside the entrance and was knocked unconsiouss and carried away by her master. She awoke later in a daze aboard a ship, seeing her master taking off with the rest of the surviving Jedi. She asked her master if they had won yet, but he replied her saying they had lost. She cursed and blacked out. After the battle, she would find out someone very close to her had died in the fighting. Randall. The Healing Knight "Sarah Starr, I now proclaim you Knight of the Jedi Order." -Kael Draskar after Sarah successfully passes the Trials Despite the loss of her close friend, Sarah refused to let it hinder her progress. She knew Randall was now one with the Unifying Force and she tried her best to be happy for her fallen friend. After the battle Sarah took time to heal, she sped up her own recovery via force healing. She immediately continued her training. One day she had gotten one of the happiest messages of her life from Jace, he told her that she was to report to the crystal meditation room in the Coruscant temple for her Knight Trials. She wasted no time speeding there, incredibly eager to move on. When she arrived she noted the three masters present, Grandmaster Draskar, her master Jace, and another councilor she was unfamiliar with. She answered the trial questions quickly and surely. She also easily answered questions about saber forms and demonstraited them. She then successfully completeted the traditional pole leaping and lava runs. After the majority of her trials were completed, Kael secretely came to her and made her an offer. Kael told her that he would give her a chance to leave the order and rescue Bravil from the republic so she could be with him. As tempted as she was to ablige, she did not, telling Kael as distastful as it was she knew Bravil had to answer for the crimes he committed. Kael simply nodded and discussed the pending results of her trial with the other masters. When she was requested to see them again, Kael conferred the level of Jedi Knight upon Sarah. Sarah proudly kneeled before her masters as they commenced the knighting ceremony and bowed to each one respectfully before leaving. Weeks later Sarah was an honorary Healer of the Jedi Order, and she took on a young boy as her Padawan named Patrom Nomis, who too had the same intent of learning the ways of healing as she had, she had also told her friend Jezen that she thought Patrom was 'adorable'. She and her Padawan quickly formed a trustworthy friendship and Sarah continued on to train him to the best of her ability. Appearance and Personality Sarah is a thin woman with blond hair and creamy skin. She is 5'7 feet tall and usually wears her healers robes which are dark brown and white although she also has a pair of brown and tan robes which she usually wears to battle. After the Battle on Dantooine she recieved a scar across her right cheek, it's a light scar but visible in plain view of her face. Sarah usually has her hair tied back and rarely has it down unless she's feeling casual. Sarah is a very kind and caring person by nature, considering all life valuable like Jedi should but she seems to do so to a slightly larger extent. At times she can be impulsive and somewhat mischievous. At other times in certain stress-related situations she can be rather emotional, but she will usually calm herself through meditation quickly afterwords. Sarah treats compassionate relationships such as friendship and trust very seriously, she doesn't like loosing friends and will react strongly otherwise, as she did when Randall died. Powers and Abilities. Sarah is very skilled with a blade. After several months of being a Knight she successfully mastered Makashi and has nearely mastered Shii-Cho and Juyo. She is currently studying Niman and Double-bladed Ataru. Sarah has proved countless times to be a very capable swordsman and is one of the most saber skilled Guardians in the order. Sarah tends to not focus as much on force abilities, however she is exceptionally skilled in Force Healing having studied all of its aspects by the time she was a Padawan, making her one of the orders finest healers. During her time as Jedi healer, 95.5% of her patients have survived severe injuries under her care.